


Save Me (Septiplier [Jacksepticeye/Markiplier] Mpreg Version

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow Build, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 9 and up of Save Me with Mpreg instead of stomach cancer. I suggest you read the other one parts 1-8 before you read this or you will be very lost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me (Septiplier [Jacksepticeye/Markiplier] Mpreg Version

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to Sia - I'm In Here piano/vocal version for the first chapter.

Mark swallowed hard. Jack was pregnant? That didn't... How could... He felt completely horrible inside. Not only was he going to be in pain getting ready for the baby, he was also having ACE'S baby. Mark's chest ached at the thought.

He slowly trudged to the others, noticing Felix had been taken by the nurse. "What did she say?" Ken asked softly. Mark stayed silent for a few moments, sitting into his seat from before. “… Jack’s family has the Gravid Gene.” Bob stiffened, understanding on his face.

“What’s the Gravid Gene?” Ken asked in confusion. “It… it causes the males of the family to be able to be pregnant…” Mark gave a soft sob. Ken swallowed, turning a little pale. “And the baby’s other parent?” Mark let out another sob, and Wade kneeled in front of him. “Mark its ok… He’ll get through this…”

Mark shook his head and threw himself at Wade, sobbing into the other man’s shoulder. Wade allowed this to happen, knowing full well that Mark needed to cry and needed to be held. He wasn’t going to deny Mark of this. Felix walked back into the waiting room, tired and pale. “I didn’t even know the Gravid Gene was in the McLoughlin bloodline…” He whispered.

Mark let Wade go and rubbed his face harshly. “How did… and Jack… can we go see him now?” Mark asked hoarsely. “No, they’re running tests… they… they’re suggesting to abort it.” Ken snapped up in shock. “What?! That’s a real child, Jack’s never going to let that happen!” He cried. “Maybe he should. I heard about what happens with those types of pregnancies, Jack only has a 40% chance of actually living through that.” Bob said, voice shaky.

“It doesn’t matter! Jack’s not going… the child…” Ken looked slightly broken at the revelation that Jack may die. He loved children and was anti-abortion, but Jack was one of his closest friends… for him to die because of a baby forced on him from rape… but the child… “I-I can’t fucking do this.” He stood and left out the doors. 

Mark wiped away his tears and watched Ken go. “I… Isn’t there a way for Jack to have a better chance of living?” Mark asked softly. “If he also had the Kans Gene he would have an 70% chance of survival, but it’s even rarer than the Gravid Gene…” Bob answered, looking down. Felix pointed to him. “They’re checking if he has that too! They said if he does then he might not need to abort it!” Mark sighed. “Here’s to hoping.”

Jack was barely awake now. His eyes were drooping, and he was still being poked and prodded. “Does… have…?” He heard a voice seemingly through water. He couldn’t understand all of the words the doctor said. “Yes… fine… no… child…” He let himself fall asleep then, thinking of music. ‘You’re way too young to be broken… You’re way too young to fall apart… You’re way too young to play these games… but you better start… but you better start…’

Mark jumped up when the nurse walked back into the room hurriedly. “Is he ok, does he have the other gene?!” He cried, not even bothering to try and remember the name. The nurse chewed her cheek a moment. “He… he does, but-!” Mark sighed in relief and started thanking her before… “Wait, but?! But what?!”

“… We think that the child will have something… wrong with it.” The nurse tried. “Wh-what do you mean?” Mark asked in horror. “Well… Jack has been hit in the stomach many times, and with him being pregnant when THAT happened last time… We think the baby will have brain damage.” Mark’s ears rang and he went cold. Oh... Oh. Mark shook his head vehemently. “But- But… how far along is…”

“A few weeks, about a month and a half.” Mark swallowed. So he got pregnant because of the Skype call. That was when he got the baby… Oh god, when did it get so cold…? Tears started down his cheeks as revelation creeper in. G-goddamn... Was this his fault…?

Come to think of it, none of this would have happened if he had just saved Jack at PAX East. Oh my god, this was all his fucking fault... Mark cursed and squeezed his eyes shut. He could have done something but he didn't...

And now Jack was going to have a most likely brain damaged rape baby and he didn't know what to do... And Crap, he shouldn't be thinking like this... What was that song playing?

'I'm in here.  
Can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help?  
I'm in here.  
A prisoner of history,  
Can anybody help?'

Mark burst out crying, shaking violently. "It's going to be ok, Mark, please calm down!" Felix was in front of him, eyes wide and worried. "Shit, he's having a panic attack!" Wade's voice sounded like Mark was hearing it from behind a thick steel door.

'I'm in here.  
Can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help?'

Jack awoke groggily, groaning a little. Damn, his head hurt... "Jack? You ok?" Jack opened his eyes to see Felix, looking down at the floor. He had dark shadows under his eyes. "Bob, Wade, and Ken are downstairs getting food. Mark had a panic attack, he's in the room beside us. When he's better, he's going straight here."

Jack nodded, rubbing at his eyes. "I… I love him." He admitted. Felix looked up. "I know. But you're in no position to be with anyone." Jack sighed. "I know, I know, but what if I die? I should love him as much as I can before then, right?"

"You're not going to die!" Jack snapped to attention, eyes wide as Felix grit his teeth, fists tightening. His eyes were cast to the floor. "If you keep thinking like that you will! People care for you, and you're just hurting them by speaking like that!" He was shaking now, tears dripping down his cheeks. "WE LOVE YOU! You are so important to us! Please, please... Please just… Just don't say things like that..."

Jack's jaw dropped a little, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away. "I'm sorry..." Felix shook his head. "That wasn't the point, Jack..." He sat back down, putting his hands on his face. "That… Wasn't the point..." Jack bit his lip. He didn't understand the point then, but... He understood that Felix didn't want him to say anything about him dying... So he wouldn't. He shut his eyes, leaning back in the bed. If Felix wanted him not to say it, then he wouldn't.


End file.
